


under a paper moon

by bleuboxes



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, NERDS IN LOOOOVVE, Romance, also TESSA AND WILL ARE HUGE NERDS, basically i just want my babies to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuboxes/pseuds/bleuboxes
Summary: “Hey, Tess –““What?” she asks, exasperated.“You’re not sand.” He smirks.She yells into her pillow.or the modern au no one wanted.





	under a paper moon

**Author's Note:**

> i just re-read the infernal devices and i fORGOT HOW SAD THE BOOKS MADE ME AND GOOD GOD I JUST WANT MY BOY WILL TO BE HAPPY is that too much to fuckin ask for (answer: yes).
> 
> so i wrote this.
> 
> also i have adopted the "no proofing we die like men" mind frame so i'd like to apologize in advance 
> 
> also a big pat on the back for anyone who understands my big old obvious flash reference  
> also for the sake of everyone, this fic takes place in america and they're all using american words bc i too am america. and thats how i english.  
>  
> 
> title is from the all time low song by the same name bc i am lazy and its late so

Tessa Gray likes books; it’s a well-known fact. She likes learning about different places and cultures, she likes that books enable her to transport herself into far off worlds or times via turn of a page. She likes the way the pages of an old book smell, like wisdom and feelings all plopped into one place. She likes the feel of the pages in her hands; they ground her, bring her to some sort of distant reality. She finds comfort in them.

And comfort is something she really needs right about now; her aunt died recently, and up until a week and four days ago, they believed it was of natural causes, but as it turns out, her own dear, sweet brother committed the murder so he could get some sort of gambling money (if Tessa’s being completely honest, she doesn’t even know the whole story; the beginning was enough to make her sick and she’s not sure she has it within her to undergo the whole thing). 

She does know that her brother’s girlfriend, Jessamine, (who rarely found a reason to get along with Tessa) has recently sought out her comfort, and Tessa, being the sweetheart that everyone says she is, welcomes her with open arms.

So that means that Jessamine pops in her apartment at random intervals, which is not the best because Tessa’s roommate, Sophie, does not get along with her at all. There’s a silent feud going on between the two of them, so when Sophie thinks that Jessamine’s going to drop by and complain about how her life is falling to pieces, Sophie calls up her friend Jem (and with Jem, by extension, is always Will Herondale).

And there is no one more on god’s good earth that Jessamine hates more than Will Herondale.

This is the explanation for the situation that Tessa finds herself in presently; Jessamine and Will are engaged in a screaming match only known to befit the gods while Jem, Sophie, and Tessa are hiding in the bathroom.

“They aren’t going to stop anytime soon,” says Jem, “I should probably go control him or something.”

“Or something.” Mutters Sophie under her breath.

“I’ll go; Jessamine listens to me and I’ll put up with Will’s bullshit if I need to.”

“You’ll need to.” Both her friends chime.

Tessa opens the door, looks back with an apprehensive smile. Sophie throws her a ‘thumbs up’. Jem just shrugs. Tessa lets out a breath and makes her way to the living room, where all the shouting is coming from. She can’t even bother to try to understand what the two are yelling about.

That is until they start yelling about her.

(Tessa would like to interrupt to say that she isn’t particularly close with either of the people in her living room, so she isn’t sure either of them have a claim on calling her a ‘good friend’.)

It’s all rather amusing until Will says something ugly (or one of Jessamine’s thoughts from a past time); then, Tessa doesn’t think she’s ever been this angry, and in a fit of unbecoming rage, she throws them out.

Jessamine looks stone cold and resolute as she storms out of Tessa’s apartment, Will stands still for a moment, almost star-struck, before he leaves looking like a lost puppy. Jem follows soon after, despite Sophie’s pleas to stay for a bit longer.

“I don’t know what trouble he’ll get into without me acting like his mother.”

“Alright then,” Tessa sighs, “See you soon.”

He waves goodbye.

When the door closes, Tessa sinks into the couch and chokes down tears.  Her brother is going to prison for the rest of his life (probably), Jessamine’s only with her because Nate purposely left her out of the loop, and now Sophie’s friends are quarreling.

She’s not sure what she’s done to deserve to get in the middle of everyone’s shit, but she wants it to end – fast.

“Sophie,” she calls to her roommate, “I’m heading out to the library. Feel free to invite Gideon over.”

“Mkay.”

Tessa gathers herself together and heads out the door. Life at the moment, might be unreliable, but the feel of a good book in her hands is not.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tessa wanders the bookshelves for about twenty minutes before deciding that she wants to read poetry rather than a novel; she takes another ten minutes before deciding to read some E.E. Cummings instead of Shakespeare’s sonnets (for the n-teenth time). She finds a quiet table in the back to sit down and just lose herself.

And she does just that for about thirty-three minutes, when none other than Will Herondale plops his ass right across from hers holding a copy of _Oliver Twist._

Tessa absolutely adores Dickens; and she knows that he’s watching her watch him read that book. She blushes and looks back down at her poetry.

Except she’s not so much reading as much as she’s thinking about how striking he is. He really is quite handsome – piercing blue eyes and luscious dark locks contrast his complexion almost perfectly.

It’s really quite a shame he’s such a flaming asshole.

She notices now that he’s the one staring and decides to check out the book she’s got. She stands up abruptly (throwing the boy across the table for a loop), and walks with haste to the front desk.

She checks the book out, and for all intents and purposes, is on her way back to her apartment, when she hears Will Herondale screaming for her like a banshee down the streets of New York. It’s too funny of a sight for her to be embarrassed (not that it stops the flush in her cheeks).

“Tessa, _thank god_.” He huffs running a hand through his hair, “I just wanted to say sorry for earlier – the exchange between me and Jess was –“

“Ridiculous? Unwarranted? Childish? Rude?”

“I was going to say impolite but those work too.” He pauses, “Jem also said that I owe you one, and that you like coffee from that place by my flat so if you did want some – even though it’s sort of late, I’d treat you to it.”

Tessa smiles, “Lead the way.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Will chats her ears off all the way to Jitters. Tessa’s starting to grasp that he comes off as cold and reserved, but he really isn’t. He too like’s reading (and they share a similar taste in books; He’s know Jem since they were small – and both boys know Sophie (and Jessamine) from school.

They make it to the coffee shop at about quarter to seven; she orders a decaf and he gets a tea – his treat; and they sit at a window seat and just talk.

She’s never really “just talked” with someone before – and Will is a wonderful person to chat with. He’s funny (his puns leave something to be desired, but they’re so bad it’s kind of adorable); they talk books for the majority of the time (and he likes Doctor Who!). But often the conversation is personal, and Tessa learns that he’s a CSI, he’s got a little sister (who is dating his “worst enemy” (and that he should have expected that, really).

And in turn, he listens – he’s a lovely listener. It’s charming – and he makes her feel like she’s hung the moon by the way that he’s looking at her.

They are interrupted by Tessa’s phone, actually from a text from Sophie, urging Tessa to not come home tonight if she wants to keep her good opinion of her friend. Will somehow manages to read the text, turns a nice rosy shade and tells her she’s welcome to stay at his place tonight.

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“Why yes, Miss Gray, are you doubting my ability to woo?”

“Is that what you’re doing? Wooing me?”

“I might be.” He shrugs.

“I encourage you to continue, my dear Mister Herondale.”

“Might I take your hand, my lady?” he asks seriously; Tessa giggles and allows him to take it.

“Lead the way.”

He takes her to the stairway to the left of Jitters, and walks up –

“You live above the best coffee in the entire city and _you don’t fucking drink coffee._ ”

“Yeah, so?”

“Wooing is no longer permitted.”

He’s trying to unlock his door, and turns to get a quick glance at her (to make sure she’s not serious; one can never be too sure). She’s got a pout on her face and her hands on her hips – not at all serious.

“Shut up, Tess.”

She sticks out her tongue.

“Fight me, William.”

“Alas, it is against my code of chivalry to engage a lady in battle, so you, I’m afraid, are out of luck.”

“Good thing I’m not a lady.” She winks, for some reason feeling more flirtatious than she ever has. He unlocks the door before he can respond.

Jem is his flat mate, but will takes the liberty to explain that he’s playing violin at some fancy shindig and won’t be back till later. Tessa decides that such declaration only warrants one thing, and dives for the movie stash under the television. She picks seven random ones that she hasn’t seen in a long time (or at all) and states that nary a sleep will be had during this fine night.

Will seems to be absolutely fine with that. So, they each grab a beer, make some popcorn, and claim a couch before sitting down and watching Tessa’s first movie choice – she’s sure to surprise him.

“Tess, are you fucking serious?” he yells.

She bursts into fits of laughter.

They’re watching _The_ _Bee Movie_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Weeks pass by as if nothing happened, except now Will is (kind of) an integral part of her life. She’s known him since she’s moved in with Sophie (so about three years), but he’s now woven himself so much into the thread of her life that she can’t really picture her life without him in it anymore.  

And it’s strange to say the least, because a few weeks ago, she couldn’t stand the man (now she’s half convinced herself that she’s in love with him - it’s wild).

She can dote on him for hours (Sophie can vouch for that) on how he’s a right looker, how he’s the biggest, cutest nerd ever, how he can charm the pants off a goldfish if the situation ever arises, how he’s so hung up on her that it makes her feel like the only woman on earth, how he’s got just about every Dicken’s book memorized for some reason – how he’s so simply himself that it just pulls at her heartstrings.

She’s never been in love before (unless you count that one time in second grade when some girl named Mary Ann told her that she was beautiful and kissed her on the cheek), but she really thinks that she might have something special with Will.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You can’t just “court” me and not watch the fuckin' prequels – everyone knows they’re shitty, but it’s something you gotta do. Plus, Natalie Portman’s everyone’s idea of a dream.”

“Jem showed me the ‘I hate sand’ part of one and I decided that I would never put myself through that.” Will says dramatically.

“It’s not that bad – “

“Need I say _Jar Jar Binks?_ ”

“Need I say _We’re watching the Phantom Menace whether you like it or not, so suck my dick, asshole._ ”

“If I’m remembering correctly, it’s me who has the dick here, but who knows? My memory of Tuesday could be a little fuzzy.”

“Not the point, William.”

“ _Not the point, William!”_ He imitates. Tessa punches his shoulder and tries to hog the blanket that they’re snuggled under.

“Hey!”

“Shut up and watch the movie.” She scolds. He sighs.

“You’re lucky I love you, Tess.”

“I know I am.”

She abandons the TV to kiss him quickly. Every kiss with Will is like the first – electrifying and lovely and tender (and basically everything a kiss is supposed to be). He always mutters something against her lips, which in turn, causes her to smile and kiss him again (because kissing Will once is never enough.

_The Phantom Menace_ is soon background noise, and Natalie Portman is soon replaced with the thought of Will Herondale kissing her and touching her like she’s the most precious thing in the world in their flat (that they live in, together – she loves Sophie to bits, but she’s more than happy she moved out to go live with her boyfriend).

“Mmm, I love you.” Tessa looks into his deep, blue eyes.

“I know.” Will replies in earnest.

After that, the movie is forgotten all together as they decide to abandon the couch for their bedroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

(The next morning, she wakes up tangled with her boyfriend, and the asshole has the nerve to quote Anakin Skywalker to her.

“Did you seriously believe that I haven’t seen the prequels?”

“You’re such a little bitch, you know that?”

Will lets that remark fly right over his pretty head.

“Hey, Tess –“

“What?” she asks, exasperated.

“You’re not sand.” He smirks.

She yells into her pillow.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are the bee's knees


End file.
